<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>青梅子 by Yokuhitoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301491">青梅子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi'>Yokuhitoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>钱湖骨科三段生命的几刻际会，地点都是钱湖畔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>史弥远&amp;史弥坚</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>南宋末背景，宋末元初。<br/>兄弟二人第一次转世托生于后代身上。<br/>史弥坚因为早慧通达，早早知道自己的命运和爱恋，史弥远最终才知晓。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第二章</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>说来话长。</p><p>在我母亲还在世的时候，我常常随母亲归省。</p><p>外祖家在钱湖，就是那钱湖史氏，母亲她是卫王忠献公的曾孙。我也许正因此才结交的他。哈哈，没想到吧，我这样的人也算是能跟那样的史家攀上亲的。</p><p>他是玉林先生的苗裔。玉林先生是忠献公异母的弟弟，两人出生只差了四个月。长辈们说他恰好和我是同辈，后来就邀他出来和我见过。</p><p>他杏眼，圆面白净，乌发朱唇，生得很漂亮。自小又是聪慧，喜好读书的。人颇讲究仪表，对衣服的折痕、褶皱，连同鞋袜齐整都十分在意。长辈家眷，连同家里的仆役，都说他以后是要接续史家业绩。所以他叫我滑稽地老成持重，走路都端着鹤的步态，仿佛真要翌卫整家人连同外头的天下似的。</p><p>我对他早慧的事情并不清楚。我自少时对这种循规蹈矩的生活别无兴趣，是不喜欢看书的人，要读也只是一些小说稗史罢了，随手翻翻，便可以同伙伴出去玩。伙伴里头也有他的堂兄弟，还有些下人的孩子，我们都是没出息，我那时打趣着，这湖光山色里长大，骨头是要被溶软掉。</p><p>钱湖确是极其漂亮。湖面广阔，四面群山环抱，洞庭也不过如此。史家就在伸向湖心的一处渚上，背后靠着江南矮矮的山，仿佛桃源一样。我们几个人就从史家祠堂的埠头出发，只穿了裤，撑船往湖心漂，去游泳，抓鱼玩，直到晒脱去一层皮，回去被母亲骂。再划远些到对岸去，是下水，有王荆公的庙，据说是最初荆公任官明州时就有留下的，往山里走些就是忠献公的墓园。墓道开始初两棵银杏树，很高，互相倾斜着，像是要纠缠在一起……这就是我的乐趣了。</p><p>但如果是夏天的午后，佣人说是会有水鬼来抓水上的小孩子，我在这时才只好随他逛他的花园。逛花园固然是雅趣，我倒庸俗得觉得是姑娘一样的事情，也腹诽过他定是一天到晚都跟没出阁的女眷一样看书，才生得这么白的。</p><p>他喜好穿生成色的鹤氅，是那种不经染色的乳白颜色，又尤其偏爱纱和罗。不只是夏天，却是一年四季的他的打扮，连着袜都是如此，已然画中人物。这样的人似乎注定死后子孙成群，要被供奉到那祠堂里让后来人好好瞻仰，受香烛和血食，仿佛卫王。不过我是外家的人，虽然有史家的血脉，也不必为我相形逊色的趣味羞愧的。他是很没意思就是了。</p><p>但是他也有很奇怪的事情。</p><p>“我见过玉林先生。”一次他跟我说，神秘地笑。</p><p>“这不可能……”</p><p>“是在梦里，我梦到过他。”他回过头去摆弄青梅的枝叶，流出狡黠的余光偷偷张望我，想看我惊讶的神情，“他跟我说，他一直依托在我身上。然后呀，还有，你相貌和忠献公一模一样。”</p><p>我有些愕然。这也是不可能的，我的母亲确是忠献公的遗脉，然而也是很久远的事情了，天下不会有这么巧合的事情。我只好跟他说：“你又梦糊涂了。”</p><p>他自枝叶间瞧我，想说什么，又低垂下眼，拨了拨青梅。</p><p>他确实会梦糊涂。长辈们总觉得他许多奇怪的梦是征兆，一一志之，想来日后他成为云上人的时候人人都可以以为谈资。然而仆人都觉得是被什么东西迷住了，不是好事。我是和仆人的子弟厮混的，自然一样觉得是他生来的痴妄。</p><p>这些事情曾经是过眼。特别在母亲去世后，我和钱湖就切断了姻缘。</p><p> </p><p>事情要到明州府沦陷之后几月才接续起来。</p><p>其时我做了新朝廷的差役——是吧，是很轻浮吧。可惜我对王朝的更迭，也可能是如今时间过了这么久，实在是麻木。如果我相貌真与忠献公相同，那可真是天大的讽刺——在仲春夏初的时候接到了去钱湖办事的工作。这不过是新王朝建立的事务，昭告天下的一部分，也不是什么大事。不过我因此得以徇私，往史家去拜访。</p><p>然而史家此时已经难以叫做一处所在。我和几个吏员撑船到的时候，随着熟悉的河流进村，只有山色依旧，村落已经变得焦黑，没有了形状。村中看来空无一人。</p><p>史家的宅邸破毁。几个逃兵模样的流寇刚巧出来，碰到我们，还想袭击我们，自然被我们制服了。而我，在这时又遇见了我的族弟。</p><p>也不能说是遇见吧，该说是发现，在他房里发现了他的。他书房前头就是荒芜的花园，寻不到我记忆中整齐的模样，都是葵草横生。那青梅树也还在，只是杂乱得很，青梅照时令生长。而他就被衣衫褴褛地缚着，显然已经受了不忍见的耻辱，也遭罪了很久了，也显然害上了无法说出口的恶病，手上脚上都是疾病的痕迹，化脓作血，好像是冬天推诿到立夏未谢的梅花。</p><p>他该是一下子就认出我来了——几年间我相貌也不能说大变，也只是更黑壮了，他也只是更瘦了些，唇上唇下青青地微须，更冠玉了些——就一下子低下眼去，把病足病手尽力地蜷缩啊，掩藏起来。我也不好说什么，只一下子就出去，寻些衣服，所幸我本来确是想留宿史家，带了点体面的服装的。一件一件取出来的时候，廊下滴滴答答开始下雨，倒也是江南常态，这才和我记忆中的钱湖，一个又一个夏天的记忆叠起来了……我稍稍停手，长长地叹了一口气。怎么会到这田地。这才有了黍离麦秀的真切感。对我这种人而言，大厦倾倒无伤于酒肉，如何不是吃一口饭的事情，即便人分四等，总还是能活下去的。但如今，也说不上什么滋味，竟失语了。</p><p>给他擦拭了身子，包起来手上的伤，复又给他换上我的衣服。都是些粗绸，不是他少年时喜爱的上等货色。但此刻，我们都被包裹在长久的沉默里。对我而言，我也没什么好说，说什么话都是沉重了，足以扯断包他伤口的纤弱的纱。</p><p>然后我扶他站起来。外面的雨渐渐大了，庭院里春树的绿融化下来，画一样。</p><p>他颤颤巍巍地要出去。我要再去扶，他犹豫了一下，轻轻推开我的手：“我脏，怕污了你。”他轻轻地说。声音比我记忆中粗重了些。也是，我他都已然元服，年纪长了。走了几步，他却笑了：“我像是在水里走路。”</p><p>那可耻的疮疤会流血。我已给他仔细一层又一层系上白绫袜，最后是一层白罗。现在那些脓水并血就这么透过一层又一层，渗透出来。像是叶氏的故事，在我曾听波斯商人讲述的另一个版本里，叶氏的姐姐们切断自己的脚趾，仅仅为了穿上她的鞋子。血就这么渗出来。</p><p>“没想到已经是春天了，”他笑着，“我都快不会走路了。”</p><p>“是啊，春天了，快到夏天了。”我唯唯。</p><p>“我的父母呢？我的兄弟们呢？”他回过头来问我。</p><p>“都已经……”我有些犹豫。</p><p>“嗯？”他偏过头，天真地仿佛是我刚认识他，他还是个孩子，必然袭得湖畔的荣光的时候，被所有人注视与期待着。</p><p>“都已经不在了。”确实，与我同来的差吏都是这样以为的，但……</p><p>他的脸显然变得青白了些：“那么大宋呢？大宋还在吗？”</p><p>我只是看着他，我是不愿意说的，如果可能的话，永远不愿意。</p><p>“告诉我，它还在？”他哀求了，试图劝服自己一般地说，“如果没有收复失地的话，为何你能来救我？”</p><p>“因为……因为我现在是在官署中做些散吏的差事。”他眼神显然是期待着，期待着。我之后最后悔的，就是一时径自说了下去，“大宋已经不在了。”</p><p>他呜地一声，就这样跌落到了地上。像是青瓷落碎。这样痛苦、绝望的声音。然后被雨声覆盖，消失在了钱湖春末的光景里。</p><p>那是千万个注定消失的故事之一。庞大的家族曾经游走在一种制度中，像保存珍宝一样维护它俨然的结构——永远精巧而沉重——但也会随整个时代崩塌。我是麻木的过客，只与这家被诅咒的血液有一丝关联，但这碎落的瓷片确实扎刺进了我的胸口。</p><p>也就是这个瞬间，我猛然明白少年时代他话中的意思。他的梦都是真的。他身上流着玉山先生的血，而我则是忠献公，这是钱湖畔注定的不幸，只不过如今又接续到了我与他的身上，用一种惨烈的方式。而我在此时，也注定不会拥有子嗣，无论婚姻。</p><p>雨里，园中生长没有章法的青梅子，就纷纷随着落到了地上去。</p><p> </p><p>（第二章，终）</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>最后还是感慨一下这篇没什么意思。只有我之前散步的时候码的几段我自己比较喜欢，别的都是续貂了。</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>背景是现代的钱湖。地点啊，游览方式啊，其实都是可以实践的（非常推荐实践一下！）。比起是在写钱湖兄弟，更像是在给钱湖本身做注脚。<br/>生产论文的时候断断续续摸，一开始也没想到会写这么长。第一次写长文，也没什么经验。最初只是散步的时候的一个想法。现在就差（一）了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高三结束的暑假，爸爸难得想起史弥远来，邀他去过夏天。</p><p>这年恰逢瘟疫。本来史弥远和妈妈早就约定好了，要去罗马，去伦敦，去纽约，去巴黎……把世界给过一遍眼，但后来，完成高考都变成一种所求不多的心愿，所幸也别无舛误。但游览世界的心愿，甚至去外地旅行也变得艰难起来。所以在爸爸打来电话的时候，史弥远稍稍犹豫了一下，还是答应了。</p><p>父母在史弥远童年时就离婚，因为知道了爸爸在外面居然还有私生子的缘故。听说那个弟弟，和史弥远就差了半年上下。以前爸爸想接史弥远走，把那个外面的女人都领了来，叫史弥远喊“后妈”，史弥远头也不回去看。但在之后的噩梦里，他被自己的脑子逼着看了一遍又一遍。</p><p>妈妈起初有点生气，理解又不理解史弥远。“不喜欢爸爸，为什么要去呢？”</p><p>史弥远说：“我也不知道。”</p><p>“你爸，”妈妈说，“毕竟是过节都会赶不回来比别人迟一天的直男……”又没有说下去。这些都是尘封了十年上下的废话了，她直来直去性格，这些也不愿再捡起来说了。</p><p>其实史弥远对妈妈也别无更多依赖，更多的是赎罪，或者是肩负责任的心态。他也知道妈妈也有她自己的生活，有过交往的男人，也有闺蜜。自己一直在市区外的学校念书，这下突然一了百了地被从寄宿学校放回来，妈妈也不会习惯和自己一起关上三两个月吧。</p><p>“你去找杨阿姨她们过暑假就好了。”史弥远贴心道。之前和妈妈难得见面，两人关系更近乎相识的朋友，而不是母子。至于小学尾声妈妈落下的泪，发过的毒誓，都只有史弥远还刻在梦里。</p><p> </p><p>于是梅雨季节的尾声，妈妈送史弥远到爸爸家——爸爸家在钱湖，一个对着主湖的别墅区——卸下史弥远，顺手把车上一包话梅干给他。两人道了别。没等爸爸出来，妈妈就径自开走了。</p><p>史弥远只好拖着行李箱，廓隆阔隆地穿过小路和门前台阶，然后摁响了门铃。</p><p>来开门的是一个少年。</p><p>他看上去比史弥远小些，生得又与史弥远几分像。圆面，双眉柔和地展开，是父亲样的眉毛。但人比自己纤细些，白一些，一双杏眼几分女气。史弥远凤眼，是父母的这种，此时一下就机灵过来，这就是比他小上几个月的异母弟弟。</p><p>对面显然也反应过来了：“是弥远哥哥吧？我叫史弥坚，是你的弟弟。常听爸爸说起你……”</p><p>史弥远点头，正要说话，史父出来了。</p><p>史弥远只低垂下目光，躲开爸爸的位置。果然过了这许多年，他都要离开这城市了，自己还是无法做到直视自己厌恶的东西。但史父确是缺根筋，没有留意到儿子的反映，双手搭在史弥远肩膀上说着些“好久不见啊”“长高啦，像大人啦”的寒暄话。史弥远也只是违心地笑。不过他事后回想，也想不起来多年未见的父亲确切的样貌，是没有正视的缘故。</p><p>爸爸给他安排在二楼客房，临近弟弟的房间。客房一扇落地窗，正对着钱湖广阔的湖面，此刻被麻纱质地的窗帘半掩着。</p><p>“你弟弟和你同年，今年也是高中毕业。这几个月你们好好相处，多出去一起玩玩。”</p><p>爸爸语气轻松地像没事人，这几年史弥远一个人背着的折磨就像从来没有发生过一样。原来只有他一个人伤痕累累，结痂处在每次看到别人拥有父亲的时候都会渗出血来。这个风筝一样的爸爸却毫不在意的样子，原来只要父子关系这根浅浅的线还维持着，对他来说就是一种权力了。</p><p>这时弟弟拎了史弥远的行李箱上来，爸爸就把弟弟拉过来：“来，这就是史弥远哥哥。”两人再次尴尬地点了点头，爸爸就走下楼去了。</p><p>在帮忙收拾客房的间隙，史弥坚回顾道：“我们是不是之前在哪里见过？”一双眼睛忽闪忽闪打量他。</p><p>真是老套地拉进距离的方式，史弥远想，一面轻飘飘地说：“不会吧？”</p><p>“这样……”弟弟试图回想，还是一时想不起来的样子，“哥哥的高中是？”</p><p>“荫中，初中的时候就去那边了。你呢？”</p><p>“啊那好奇怪，确实不是……我一直在泊中。”弟弟笑了。</p><p>两人陷入了一会儿尴尬的沉默。</p><p>弟弟一边帮着放史弥远带来的书，一边又找话道：“大学定下来了吗？”</p><p>史弥远脚趾都要蜷缩起来了：“嗯，要去北京。你呢？”他下意识加上一个“你呢”，自己都想嘲笑自己，当初何苦来，现在又何苦给这个自己生活的诅咒一样的弟弟找话茬。</p><p>“不愧是荫中！”弟弟说——肯定是这个反应，史弥远萎靡了——“我还在犹豫，是去杭州还是美国……”</p><p>“也挺你们泊中的。”史弥远冷笑着回击道，说出口就为自己的刻薄抱歉。泊中就在湖的另一边，是那种以出国见长的外国语学校，自己倒也没说错。至于荫中，就是那种很典范的靠规训下金字升学率扬名的老派中学，弟弟也没说错。</p><p>又一段短暂的沉默。弟弟摆好了最后一本书，建议道：“傍晚去湖边散步吗？”</p><p>“好。”史弥远再没乱加别的傻话。</p><p> </p><p>黄昏时分，白天的暑气渐渐散尽。暮色的边界一点点橘子颜色或是香草冰淇淋，金星已然升起，刺破了一处天。</p><p>史弥远跟着弟弟散步，把妈妈顺手给他的话梅给吃了。漫长的湖边步道，几乎没有旁人。湖水就映着深蓝的天，显得更幽深些。浙东夏夜也不太热，才走出梅雨不久，是爽畅的。何况钱湖广大，湖风正宜人。于是话梅虚饰的酸甜也爽朗起来。</p><p>“我后来想起来了，我在梦里见过你。”史弥坚说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>史弥坚在青春期后确实会重复做这个梦，梦见他自己在湖边，一艘小船缓缓驶离岸。水雾朦胧，但船尾确站了一个青年人对着他，穿着古代的服装。他能看清那青年的面貌，和自己有几分相似，但又哪里有点不同。梦里的自己追逐着小船，一直到被湖水阻绝了，最后只有站在埠头的青石板外沿，对着那青年大喊道：“我等你！”梦往往在这里戛然而止，或者更前面些，自己拉着青年的袖子或是手送他上船。</p><p>这个梦重复了一遍又一遍，史弥坚没弄明白过它的意思，也常常想熬着看看接下来梦里的自己会做什么。但偶尔有几次，小船消失在梦的边界，他除了平静的湖面也别无什么可见。后面什么都没有发生……</p><p>但史弥坚只说了故事的一半——他只讲了小船载着人离开了，没有把自己追的部分说出来。</p><p>他们一前一后在湖边走，史弥远听弟弟断断续续地讲。然后弟弟突然停下来，回过头来问：“你真的没有印象吗？我们之前见过吧？”</p><p>史弥远只好说：“真的没有。”</p><p>“刚才我想起来，我梦里见到的人就是你。”史弥坚再重复了一遍。</p><p>真奇怪。史弥远心想，一面说：“大概是记错了吧？不是有那种，以为一个场景曾经在梦里见过的心理效应……”</p><p>“也是……”弟弟在史弥远走到自己前头去的时候跟了上去。</p><p>这时候天色又黑了许多，月亮也自山间出来，碎影落在湖面上。湖面漆黑了。天地间仿佛只有风声和两人在木头步道上空空的脚步声，只剩下两人一样。</p><p>“这个角度，那处水面恰好有一个竹竿露出来，有对岸渔家的灯照着，很好看。”史弥坚指给哥哥看。</p><p>“啊确实。”史弥远看过去。竹竿和水面映着泛白的光，刚好成对比，像是光影恰好切断一样。波心荡，冷月无声。再走几步，竹竿就从渔光处不见了，是这个角度恰好的景色。</p><p>“……”</p><p>史弥远还是不擅长和弟弟说话，就任凭月色和湖山都落入两人的沉默中去，却不经意与弟弟并排。</p><p>“回去了吗？”史弥远问。</p><p>“再晚些吧……”弟弟说，“再晚些爸爸妈妈就去客厅了，回去的时候见不到他们。”</p><p>史弥远再次失语，有些惊讶。</p><p>“我知道的，哥哥不想见到吧？”史弥坚的声音很轻。</p><p>史弥远只好也放轻声音，坦陈道：“是……”</p><p>“对不起。”弟弟的声音更轻了。</p><p>“唉……”史弥远不知道该说什么，喉咙酸酸的，也说不出别的什么，“不是你的错。”</p><p>转过步道的一个弯，前面的湖更盛大地显现出来，无穷无尽的深蓝色，人的光再也看不见，也不需要人的话语解说了。</p><p> </p><p>史弥远本来的计划是对着湖看上两个月的书，所以带来了颇多的无聊的读物。他有心以后去做学术的活，背来的几本是他有志业的时代必读的《通鉴》里的几册，李焘的续书还全新地放在妈妈家里。但是来了之后，看书也权是白天热的时候、躲避后妈的时候的一种消遣了。下午天气稍稍凉快，他就随着史弥坚绕着湖玩。</p><p>史弥坚对钱湖熟悉得就像高三考生引用名人名言。知道地方，但都没头没尾的，像是出于一种收集的癖好一样。之前是湖边几个荒窑，里头史弥远捡到了一点显然是清代的瓷片；后来是湖这边一直往山里去的东吴镇，再下去些一个破庙，庙门口两棵枯死的大柏树像伊藤晴雨画里的女人；再后来，他们绕着湖岸下水村后山，走了好许多荒废的鹅卵石古道，史弥坚给他看里面藏着的石牌坊，确是南宋的旧物……</p><p>“你哪里知道这么多奇怪的地方的？”史弥远也有问过。</p><p>“我就在钱湖边长大嘛。”弟弟顾左右，“和你看书一样，我看钱湖。”</p><p>这话，史弥远心里想，高中生作文教辅。</p><p> </p><p>一次阴天，他们骑车过了几座矮山，进了一个小村。弟弟停到一处广场。一边是河埔头的广阔的湖面，一面是一处新修的古建。</p><p>“这是我们家的祠堂。”弟弟指给史弥远看。</p><p>好惊讶，史弥远想，南宋以来的盛极一时的史氏就住在这样的村落里。不对，更该惊讶的是自己居然真是钱湖史氏的后代。</p><p>不过“史氏宗祠”四个泥金字，很新，是上个世纪90年代的新法。他们在门口停了自行车进去，祠堂确不旧，是修整过的典型浙东四合院落，正对着门是高大的正厅。两侧二层楼的厢房窗户敞开，一楼是打麻将抽着烟的村民，二楼数码打印的显然是南熏阁来源的画像就在上面注视着他们，注视着史弥远。</p><p>峨冠博带的先祖们已然褪色。宋人对人像的处理已有独到的写实技术，那一张张泛着经年日光和人类现代印刷技术对抗的痕迹的脸，仍然仿佛活物，能想见生前。史弥远第一眼就对上了和自己重名的祖先——忠献公史弥远。他同自己一样眉目细长而和缓，就这么无言地斜视着自己。</p><p>“那是？”弟弟问。</p><p>“啊……是史弥远。”史弥远说，“很巧合吧，刚好重名了。”</p><p>“这样啊，”弟弟也跟着看了过去，“好巧啊。但是一点也不像哥哥。”</p><p>“啊是吗？”史弥远有些犯囧，“我小时候看到的时候还是觉得有点点像的。”其实是觉得非常像，让童年的史弥远脊背发凉的那种，仿佛能看到自己若干年后衰老的模样。</p><p>“哥哥更好看些。”弟弟轻快地说了过去，转而道，“那有我吗？有‘史弥坚’吗？”</p><p>“这我不清楚了，我只知道史浩、史弥远……”史弥远没去看弟弟，一时有种奇怪的感觉，“史弥远是后世评价里的奸相了，看不出来吧，这个长相……”他补了一句，也想着，看不出来，弟弟仿佛不像是自己的同龄人，也不似于人类，像是酸浆果，或者毛茸茸的青梅，就仿佛夏天本身一样不真实。</p><p>弟弟抿抿嘴，两人就绕了正殿转了一圈。殿中间供着南宋宰相史浩的画像，确误着了明人的服装。两侧杂放着平时祭祀会抬出来的“一门三相”“四世二王”“肃静”“回避”的牌号，此外也别无他物。</p><p>好嚣张，史弥远想着。弟弟倒说：“好厉害啊，史家。”</p><p>“是吧。”史弥远道。</p><p>他们走出祠堂的时候，村民正在洗牌，麻将噼里啪啦，混着劣质香烟的味道，熏着祠堂里褪色的打印先祖们。就在迈出门槛的一瞬间，又是正对着的钱湖轻轻的涛声。</p><p>阴天，气压好低，空气中有股潮湿的快下雨的味道。他们并排快快地骑，越过史村靠着的矮山，过了长长的湖堤，又上山，又是湖堤坝。青白的湖面上升起雾气，天地只有更深色和更苍白的朦胧界限。</p><p>史弥坚点点头指给史弥远看：“看，那边的湖那里已经下雨了。”远处云里翻墨，缓缓滚着来，似有几分嘈杂声愈近。</p><p>两人把车踏板蹬得飞快，没命地往山里骑，翻过这座山就能回到别墅，弟弟的家。在越过山路的最高点时，大雨一下子把兄弟两人冲下去。爽朗的仲夏的雨，一瞬间的透了气的凉快，史弥坚松开握着车把的双手，高高地举起来。史弥远没这个勇气，但还是——两人一起“啊——”地下山。雨点噼里啪啦地砸，把他们的身影和声音都盖过去了。</p><p> </p><p>到家的时候，两人在车库放了车，就从车库里头的门直接上到屋里去，在地下室门打开的时候刚好碰到了后妈。史弥远像避席自己爸爸一样下意识地避开了，弟弟知道哥哥窘迫，就直接拉了哥哥的手往楼上走。后妈隔着楼梯说：“囝仔，和阿哥人洗完了来楼下拿点水果，刚才我叫阿姨切了点瓜。”史弥坚应着“好”，拉着哥哥去了客房。仓皇间，史弥远只知两人湿哒哒热乎乎的手指就这么交叠在一起，他向下看，雨水模糊视线，但也能感到后妈保养得那么好，和记忆中别无差别，但恍惚间，脸却成了史弥坚的模样。他才意识到，这么多天来，这个房子中只有史弥坚和他有四目的交集。</p><p>洗完澡出来的时候，弟弟已经换上了新T恤，搭了条毛巾坐在落地窗前吃果切：“吃吗？不嫌弃的话。”</p><p>“啊，谢谢。”史弥远顺手夹起放在一边桌上的一本《通鉴》，坐到弟弟对面去。</p><p>窗外灰蒙蒙一片，雨被拍打在窗上，画出任意的形状来。</p><p>瓜是浙东夏季常见的脆瓜，青绿颜色，吃来只有青草之类植物的味道，也没什么甜啊酸啊的，只是新鲜的多汁的感觉，就这空调回复的室温，很是爽快。不过史弥远好甜，吃了几块就不再动了，只是翻看着书。那股挥之不去的植物的味道就随着建安二三四五年缓缓展开，弥散，随着落雨声悄悄打乱史弥远的思绪——说来就是，这样的沿海地区的雨，和司马温公笔下燥热的中州本不相合。他只好噗一下合上书，陷入豆袋沙发里更深些，悄悄看弟弟。</p><p>弟弟在看雨，脸的一边轮廓被窗外雨的白光照亮。他五官很柔和，比爸爸年轻的时候和现在的史弥远都柔和。鼻子的曲线像是雨落湖水一样自然。此刻嘴闭紧咀嚼着瓜，兔子一样。</p><p>史弥远想到刚才弟弟拉自己的触感。湿滑的雨水弥缝了肌肤的感觉，只有弟弟原有的体温确实真切存在于自己的手间，恍然有同龄人，不对，比同龄的朋友调笑间更躁动些的感觉。奇怪，自己在想些什么……就在这时，弟弟微微倾身去叉取另一块瓜，再抬眼的时候恰与神游间的史弥远对上了眼。史弥远正出神，只是怔怔地望着弟弟，弟弟棕色的眸子，天光映衬间琥珀一样通透。</p><p>他们就这么对着。弟弟一丝讶异，缓缓把瓜块推进嘴里，又没有嚼。</p><p>“怎么了？”最后他含糊着说。</p><p>啊……“抱歉，我……我刚才走神了。”史弥远尴尬地笑，脸上肌肉倒不听使唤，耳朵都有些发烫起来。</p><p>弟弟接道：“我刚才在想，史弥远……啊是那个史弥远，不是哥哥……”</p><p>史弥远颔首。</p><p>“……他是个怎样的人？”</p><p>“这个问题挺大，我不知我能不能答好。”史弥远下意识道，窗上雨声噼里啪啦。他想了想又说：“他是议和派。和皇后杨氏结为政治同盟，谋杀了主战的韩陀胄和金国议和，又因为太子忌惮自己的缘故和杨氏废了太子，另立了别的宗室。最后谥号和秦桧是一样的，都是忠献了……但是他表彰理学嘛，托他的福后来理学又成为官学了。南宋的历史书写受理学家影响挺大的，就，没有进奸臣传。但是从谥号你也能感受到，当时有很多人是不喜欢他的。”</p><p>“这样……”</p><p>“而且看起来也很跋扈吧。不惜下杀手之类的……也很提拔同县，当时有‘满朝皆是四明人’的说法，都是他的亲故了。”</p><p>弟弟道：“啊，我还因为重名的缘故，差点对他颇有好感。”</p><p>言外之意分明，史弥远不好意思了：“但这也只是历史的一种书写方式，谁知道他的心思呢？”</p><p>两人一阵沉默。史弥远猛然提点道：“诶，他的墓应该也在附近，你知道吗？”</p><p>“这么一说，我也许知道在什么地方！”弟弟说，“过几天我带你去看看！”</p><p> </p><p>几天后，他们骑车往福泉山，路过一处路口，史弥远停下自行车：“这是墓道吧？”</p><p>“是的”弟弟说，“之前是颓圮的，前几年修缮过。”</p><p>他们两个停了车，看竖起来的介绍。</p><p>“啊，果然这个就是史弥远的墓！”弟弟说，说出口就觉得怪怪的，转过头看哥哥。</p><p>史弥远是无神论的主，无所谓凶吉这类他以为“小传统”的常道，就径自沿着墓道缓缓上去：“两侧石人石马显然不是原配，彼此风格有龃龉。”</p><p>史弥坚投来敬意的目光：“不愧是你……前几年是只有一条荒道，石人石马大概是修缮地时候从下面那个石刻公园里挑了竖起来的吧。”</p><p>“那说点更厉害的，”史弥远笑，“不仅如此，还是典型的南宋江南地区的形法墓葬。你看，墓道渐渐上山，和明清近代江南的土葬墓格局也有接续的关系的。”</p><p>“哦……这么一说也确实！有种清明节扫墓的感觉。”</p><p>新修的时候显然又造了一处享殿之类的，棕色的古建。门口两棵巨大的银杏树，挂着市古树名木的牌子，非常直而高大。它们相向着生长，在最顶端仿佛是要拥抱起来一样，接近相交。</p><p>这就是全部了。</p><p>从墓道退出来，弟弟小声说：“还是后山上几座石牌坊有趣些……”</p><p>史弥远沉吟：“这里是史弥远墓的话，之前我们去后面看的那几处牌坊，应该也是史氏家族墓的东西，大概是史弥远的亲族吧。”</p><p>“这样……”弟弟打趣，“都是你的东西。”</p><p>史弥远装作没听见，接着说：“当时也有笔记说他希望葬在阿育王寺那边的，要拆了阿育王寺。僧人为了保护寺庙，说是阿育王寺有龙脉，史弥远要谋反才如此打算。然后史弥远为了避嫌就选了这个葬地的。确实不讨人喜欢……”</p><p>“啊……”弟弟敛容，“一定能成为了不起的学者的！”</p><p>“诶？”史弥远跨上车的时候很是惊讶，最后还是只是说，“谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>史弥远墓在福泉山脚下，二人往山上骑了些，买了票就顶着太阳向上。钱湖的山里大片的茶田，茶树被种得一条条的，在夏季蓝天下鲜绿得不真实。</p><p>“简直像广告一样，”史弥远感慨，“黑人牙膏茶叶味的那种……”</p><p>弟弟笑道：“很不真实吧，福泉山。”</p><p>“是这样的。”</p><p>“那我请你看更不真实的东西。”</p><p>弟弟带路，到了一处半山腰茶田的空地，一边一课大樟树。他们推着车走，空地和茶田的边际出现一个水池，就在樟树下。水池被青石砖围起来的，方的，显然是人工所作。里面就像没有水一样，全然是透明，但见不到底——下面是森林一样的水草，齐整地生长，绿得各式各样，都比盛夏的茶叶颜色要深一些。也不知道水草是有多长，那池水里也没有鱼，安静地怪吓人，比蓝天映着一条一条胖乎乎的茶田更加不真实，有些恐怖了。</p><p>“……很不真实。”史弥远倒抽了一口凉气。</p><p>他们两个就在池塘边的树荫下里坐下来。史弥坚从背包里拿出一盒青梅，他们脱了鞋，踩在草地上。史弥远本想把脚伸进水池里，一碰到水面就缩回了脚——“怎么这么冷啊，这个水！”</p><p>“对吧，”弟弟说，“这个是我活这么大见过最像这个世界的bug的东西了。”他把青梅的果肉用门齿轻轻剃下来，然后把果核咻一下扔进池塘里去。果核转了转，缓缓沉下，在水草间又摆了摆，最后像是被水草手一样地收进了湖底，消失在水草的森林里。</p><p>史弥远感到害怕。</p><p>他倒不是胆小的人。这么多年他习惯了一个人应对所有状况，毕竟没有父母可以依靠，所以才会有不怕天地的性格。但唯独害怕的是他无法推断的事情，莫名其妙，违背常理，但却总结不出所以然。</p><p>他推诿到：“大概是村民做了用来灌溉茶田的吧。”其实是在安慰自己。</p><p>“我不知道，也许吧。”</p><p>此时山上似乎也别无他人。他们就对着这通透的池塘，青梅很酸，不比话梅甜腻，上面还有一层薄薄的绒毛，很新鲜，也很稚嫩。</p><p>弟弟突然又说道：“我之前就在想，史弥远——不是说你——也好不真实啊。今天留在书上的，大概不是真实的他吧……”</p><p>在史弥远说些重章叠句的关于“历史书写”啦“南宋史学”啦之类的套话之前，弟弟又说：“都好不真实。”</p><p>他凑进来，谛视史弥远的脸。史弥远猝不及防，下意识地向后一退，更没想到，弟弟轻轻伸出手。“……你也好不真实。”他捏过青梅的手，凉悠悠的，就触到了史弥远的面颊——夏天背包里的东西往往存留着空调房间的余温，像是一种人类文明的遗迹一样，“我之前一次又一次梦见，小船离岸的时候，我在后面追，一面喊‘我等你回来’，那个分明是你……”</p><p>史弥远有些生气：“你才不真实。”</p><p>他推开弟弟的手，那些话就由不得史弥远，接二连三地跑出来——“第一次见面就说我们见过，分明是没有。明明是先有的我，如果你不出生，我可能不至于没有爸爸，我可能……对不起。”该死的理智。这不是弟弟的错。如果能控制自己是否降生，史弥远在中学时代之前就不愿意来这人世走一遭。</p><p>“对不起。”史弥远重复，他不好意思再去看弟弟，只是盖上保鲜盒的盖子——此时已经不再冰凉，和周遭的空气一样温度了，“我们回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>一连几天，史弥远几乎闭门不出，他没去找弟弟，就在房里对着落地窗看书。两人见面也只有在餐桌上，史弥远吃饭速度快，吃完了就回房里去。</p><p>这倒是他最初想要的暑假，眼前是湖光山色，自己在空调房里写笔记。《通鉴》刘攽操刀的部分，史料考辨由其精彩，但果然还是容易让人睡着。他就这么断断续续地看。但心无旁骛终究还是装出来的。已经经过了这么多徜徉在山水和遗迹间的下午，最初的心愿也显得和话梅一样虚伪，虚饰着滋味。到了太康元年，实在是没有忍住，史弥远还是去隔壁弟弟的房间敲门了。</p><p>来开门的时候，弟弟还挺惊喜的，直接说道：“那天，不好意思……”</p><p>史弥远本就抱歉：“是我的错。”</p><p>弟弟却说：“比起这个，下午去下水吗？我还知道好地方！”</p><p>早就该来找他，史弥远想。</p><p> </p><p>两人还是在下午太阳渐渐萎靡的时候穿过山间的田垄。下水村地理颇迷人。一条小河在村口，之后河一转汇入钱湖，村落也就此在湖边的平地上展开。村口一排法国梧桐，暗示着近代下水一度的荣光。至于山中的宋墓，则是更缥缈的记忆了。</p><p>弟弟带史弥远拐进村中一条屋宇间的路，视野再平旷起来的时候，是高大的红墙——又是一处古庙。</p><p>弟弟说：“是王安石庙，很不错吧？”</p><p>呜，史弥远心里只剩下无穷无尽的抱歉，还有微信表情里谢罪的动图。如果说出口的语言能像社交网络上发gif一样轻松……他还是说：“谢谢你。”</p><p>下水王安石庙，最初之建造是感谢王安石对钱湖的修理，有再造之恩，清代重修的。至少介绍上是这么说。不过史弥远抬头，看最上面牌匾上头西游记的典故绘画，还是在脑内摇了摇头。</p><p>他是想做宋史的，去北京，没有比这更好的机会。对王安石，史弥远说不上到底怀抱了什么样的情感。但是他知道，之前那个史弥远，出于政治目的的考量，还是随了南宋朝绍兴的大流。他的本心已无法被探知，只有坟墓留在了下水，也作了荒坟，不会有血食也不会得到奉祀。但王安石今天仍能有他的庙。</p><p>这是一种非常文学化的想法。史弥远携弟弟迈过门槛的时候——一瞬间荫凉下来，这就是夏天探寻古建的乐趣之一了——在脑内自我吐槽到，悲春伤秋，是高中生作文比赛能得高分，参与学校会赞赏的自招的项目。弟弟却饶有兴致地凑近王安石的塑像，然后看一边王安石的画像，又看塑像，回头对哥哥说：“不像诶。”</p><p>史弥远苦笑，这就是自己说不出来的话，他说话前都习惯了加上太多的前提和多余的残章，是怀抱酸臭的想法和怀抱山水的人的不同了吧。他试着学弟弟的口吻：“是不像。”</p><p>“能听到故事吗？”弟弟抬眼。</p><p>“有宋人笔记说他是獾变的。”史弥远随口道，“是污名了。”</p><p>“那倒也很可爱诶。不喜欢他的人不会想到的吧，在现在人眼里獾反而会变得很可爱。”</p><p>“是吧……不过他不喜欢洗澡哦，是臭獾。”</p><p>然而古建筑即使在90年代经历翻新，也会有天然的木头的气味。江南大多用的松木，说是能防虫防蛀。那树原本的味道就透过表面厚厚的人工的漆流淌出来，溶解在空气中，和臭没有一丝一毫的联想的可能。</p><p>“人不能不洗澡……”弟弟沉吟。</p><p>“是的，宋代佛教盛行，大家去寺庙参拜又往往会与洗澡相连，所以对时人来说像他这种臭獾是叫人嫌弃，又可以被嘲笑的。”史弥远口胡。</p><p>“……但也是一种行为艺术。”弟弟说，“比起叫后来写历史的人拿捏的史弥远。”</p><p>“……”史弥远有些惊讶，这已经超乎高中生作文比赛的发挥了。</p><p>“至少你能知道他真的不喜欢洗澡嘛。”弟弟接着说。</p><p>“……对。”史弥远和弟弟绕开了王安石像，往庙的后厢走，“你是对的。”史弥远重复。</p><p>庙后部是给游览者看的王安石事迹长廊，在钱湖治水，在中州变法。宣传上的王安石还是“评法批儒”的时代的样貌，冒天下大不违的时代先行者，被阶级上的敌人算计，最后不幸离世，最后的身影是在半山园中著书立说，寄希望于后世“同志仍需努力”，只字没有提王安石是獾，或是王安石不洗澡的事情。</p><p>史弥远只好补充：“司马光还说他和皇帝钓鱼的时候吃鱼饵。他吃饭也只吃眼前的一盘，因为在想事情。还有……”</p><p>弟弟感慨：“你不觉得两相呼应，这就是行为艺术？或者是装置艺术？太后现代的美感了。”</p><p>史弥远不置可否，内心暗暗点头，却说：“那你想好了？出国？”</p><p>弟弟避开他的目光：“大概吧。”</p><p>两人从庙里出来，行为艺术家王安石不是很像的塑像目送着他们离开这个“装置艺术圣地”。弟弟指了指前面的山：“一直沿着这条路骑下去，翻过那座山就是阿育王寺了。”</p><p>“没想到离下水还挺近的。”史弥远说。</p><p>“两个本心的距离确实挺近的。”弟弟确认道。</p><p> </p><p>从下水出来，经过韩岭的时候，韩岭已经在拆迁了。史弥远刚被弟弟带着来玩的时候，还是有几件真的古建，矮矮的月门，清代木造构架分明，有严整的美感。短短两个月不到，韩岭已经造了一个收门票的门，村子也快被清空了，拙劣的仿古假古建纷纷笋一样长出来。</p><p>韩岭村子就对着钱湖，一条河贯穿，比下水大许多。他们骑过那座桥的时候恰能观看整个死亡的韩岭。</p><p>弟弟说：“这是在杀死活过的村子。”</p><p>史弥远则看另一边广大的钱湖，广大的水映傍晚尚是浓厚的蓝色的天，能让人想到“气吞云梦泽”的句子来。钱湖不会说话，只有刷拉刷拉的涛声。</p><p>史弥远说：“我记不清了，韩岭好像曾经有史浩为他母亲修建过别业。只不过是南宋的事情，应当是被毁坏了，所以我们之前也不曾看到——史浩是那个史弥远的父亲。”</p><p>弟弟说：“原来记忆都会失去依附的实体。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>两人都默然地骑行。黄昏天气就渐渐凉下来，这是浙东的神奇了，白天再热都能有凉快下来的傍晚和夜。</p><p>弟弟突然问：“这个夏天也是吧？”</p><p>史弥远说：“是的。”</p><p>史弥远顿了顿，又说：“我不会忘掉，至少现在。”</p><p>公路另一边的钱湖刷拉刷拉。</p><p> </p><p>后来他们真的去过阿育王寺。</p><p>两人从清晨出发，中午吃的是后妈安排阿姨做的三明治。回来的路上史弥坚一定要说是，吃了冥府的一颗石榴籽都要留下来一个月。史弥远就故意在山路上骑快一些。</p><p>阿育王寺一段，一面是寺庙的夯土墙，一面是悬崖峭壁——虽然是江南的悬崖罢了。即使只差了一座山，又同钱湖有山河之异。</p><p>两人在颇有古风的庙里，史弥远随口说着苏轼在旧阿育王寺的碑的故事，还有张岱和友人在阿育王寺看舍利——友人在里头什么都没看到，很快就离开人世了。然而无论是碑还是舍利，现在都无法被看到。舍利有，但是被移到别处去了，也不再听说里面可以看见东西的故事。</p><p>“这么说，现代人都是死的。”弟弟说。</p><p>“造口业了。”史弥远一反常态。</p><p>两人，一个无神论的持有者，一个造口业的，在大雄宝殿投了塞钱祈祷。再出门的时候，史弥坚问：“你想了什么？”</p><p>史弥远犹豫了一下，还是说了谎话：“不过是装模作样罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>再回湖里的时候才下午，两人回家停了车，也都不想上去。在小区门口小店里一人买一支冰棍，柠檬味的绿舌头，去湖边散步。</p><p>下午游人好多，搭着帐篷，给人一种错觉是平日，一点没有疫病尚没有平息的样子。史弥坚戳了戳哥哥的肘，带他绕到路另一侧的半岛上去。半岛的岸边是停业中的房车旅馆，只有空空的车，和蓬松得海一样的三叶草，没有旁人了。三叶草的海和湖相接，中间一处荒废的码头，三四根钢柱，像是原来拴船的一样。</p><p>史弥坚说：“这里开发之前，一次春天，家里有土豆发芽了，我和爸爸一起把土豆都埋到这里来。”</p><p>“后来呢？”史弥远问。</p><p>“后来我们再来看的时候，已经被围墙围起来了，要开发成酒店了。”史弥坚把冰棍含在嘴里，复有拎出来，“……大概都死了吧。”</p><p>“啊……也好，至少一度怀抱着发芽的希望，然后死亡。”史弥远说。不过是就事论事，至少他对和父亲相处的记忆已经所剩无几了。</p><p>绕着港口走了一圈，他们又走到三叶草地里去。如果低头能看到四叶草的话，史弥远想，就把他真的愿望告诉史弥坚。</p><p>但是没有看到。</p><p>只有暑气熏蒸，连同着湖里的水蒸气，把冰棍也包藏到里面去。</p><p> </p><p>天还没黑透。两人一面往回走，一面后面的天的色彩就深下来。湖区出现在眼前的时候，月亮都出来了。上弦月，碎在湖里，轻轻地动。送着他们拐进了小区。</p><p>进门的时候，阿姨给他们把晚饭端出来，男女主人已经回房休息了。趁阿姨去盛饭的间隙，史弥远轻轻叹息：“忘了，是七夕节……”</p><p>史弥坚瞟了瞟，转移话题道：“白天那个张岱和阿育王寺，我还想听。”</p><p>史弥远叹息：“张岱在宁波城里待过一段时间，月湖、日湖都有游览。日湖是被填掉之前的那个，就在月湖不远的地方。月湖，是钱湖史家以前的读书处，史浩常常在那里搬雅集，也有让史家和其他明州人士的孩子上学的所在。然后还有河，河一直接到海里去，是日宋贸易的一处要地……”</p><p>他说这些的时候天然有种活力，能剥去某种他一贯的壳。史弥远自己是没有注意的，弟弟是收在眼底。连同这一点，史弥远当时也没有注意到。</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭，阿姨搬出盆洗好的蓝莓，杂了几颗前几天剩下的青梅，叫他们带回房里去，自己就关了厨房的灯去休息了。</p><p>各自盥洗毕，拖了豆袋沙发就坐到史弥远房间的落地窗前。月色很好，史弥远提议学古人雅集的风味，两人把房间里的灯都关了，就着水月和果物。</p><p>“玩点什么呢？”弟弟问。</p><p>“我之前看到过一种，一个人说一个词，一个人回答是喜剧还是悲剧的游戏……”史弥远想了想。</p><p>“行为艺术。”</p><p>“对，是还挺行为艺术的……”</p><p>“该你回答是悲剧还是喜剧啦。”弟弟拿起一颗蓝莓。</p><p>“哦，”史弥远笑，“喜剧吧。”</p><p>“那装置艺术呢？”</p><p>“喜剧。人看不明白，都会觉得是失智的创作，就会笑作者痴妄笑得很开心。”史弥远挑了青梅，问，“青梅呢？”</p><p>“青梅是悲剧。青梅不会有结果，也不会有未来。”弟弟说。</p><p>突然变得沉重起来，史弥远放下青梅。青梅在纱窗透出的月色下一层薄薄的绒毛，在发光一样。</p><p>他说：“不如换个游戏，突然悲伤了起来。”</p><p>但弟弟又问：“那爱呢？”</p><p>史弥远只好回答：“当然是悲剧了。”</p><p>“为什么？”弟弟起身，到史弥远跟前。</p><p>史弥远窝在豆袋沙发里，自下而上看弟弟：“没有结果，也没有未来……”</p><p>弟弟却凑进来，两只手搭在史弥远头两旁的豆袋沙发的皮上，尔后渐渐陷了进去。史弥远能感到后脑勺枕着的沙发里的一粒一粒的缓缓自两侧聚拢来，在他头皮上留下触感，酥酥麻麻。</p><p>“……怎么了？”史弥远不择言，只有看着弟弟凑近。</p><p>弟弟的眉眼，能看到后妈的痕迹，又仿佛像自己。后妈年轻的时候杏眼仿佛是鹿，人白皙，叫史弥远厌恶鹿这种动物到现在。噩梦里他时常被惊醒，黑暗中只有脑海里那张叫他厌恶的脸……但如今和面前的弟弟缓缓重合，叫他恨不起来。</p><p>“哥哥，”史弥坚说，“如果早点认识哥哥……如果我不是哥哥的弟弟该多好。”</p><p>他慢慢地靠近来，动物似的鼻息触及史弥远的脸，叫他有些晕眩。史弥远本该有一百种理由去拒绝他，他是自己的异母弟弟，是男人，自己也是……但史弥远只用了最下策的一种：“……啊，我爸和你妈要知道了……”然后弟弟柔软的嘴唇就先一步同自己的附在了一起，平整紧致的青年的肌理，稍稍有些起皮。然后是舌头，是下午两人刚刚在湖畔散步时吃的绿舌头冰棍的滋味，更粗糙的是人类的舌苔，触及史弥远口腔上壁时一点一点拨弄却史弥远最后的理智。最后一丝是——弟弟的眼泪簌簌地落到史弥远有些迷离，还是该说是迷茫的目光间，温热地擦过他的耳廓，耳垂。于是史弥远缓缓伸出手去，环住弟弟的脖颈，用舌把弟弟的舌推进了弟弟的齿缝。</p><p>夜晚钱湖一片寂静。落地窗半透的窗帘，一片深蓝色的静默。更远处几点白光映黑洞洞的江南矮山。</p><p>他们就这样纠缠在一起，像两条蛇，从豆袋沙发一直滚落到地毯上。</p><p>地毯就像那日在山上，不真实的池塘旁的草地。但湖面不再平静，也不再冰冷。水声在夜里刺耳，本不该存在，但就是温热，温热复又一瞬一处的凉。然后是长久的寂静，都归作虚空。</p><p> </p><p>八月快过去的时候，妈妈从小杨阿姨家回来，来接史弥远回去。</p><p>爸爸只是例行公事：“走好，爸爸就不远送了，下次再来玩。”最后还是弟弟同他一起收拾了房间，最后端上来一盆青梅。</p><p>“还吃吗？”弟弟问。</p><p>他们还是就坐在落地窗前。史弥远吃了一颗，酸涩的，攥了一颗在手里。新洗好的青梅，湿哒哒。然后弟弟陪他下去，送他出了门。</p><p>史弥远那不合时宜阔隆阔隆的行李箱惊起一只云雀，嘀哩一声从路边树上飞走。妈妈一把把行李箱拎进后备箱里，史弥远打开后座的门。</p><p>车开出小区的时候，史弥坚从后面追了出来。</p><p>“哥哥！”他的口型叫道。</p><p>车里在放妈妈少女时代的歌曲，世纪末的电子音乐，圆润甜腻，有点点庸俗的恶心。但史弥远确实听到了，但是，也没有叫妈妈停车。</p><p>后视镜中，弟弟和车的距离越来越远，然后弟弟停下了，最后向着后视镜喊道：“哥哥，我等你回来！”只在一瞬，史弥远脑子里嗡一下，漫长的梅雨季走出的盛夏，钱湖，两人的身影，一前一后地走，到动物一样交叠……一一闪过。再回过神来，妈妈一个转弯开出了湖区，弟弟也已经看不见了。</p><p>史弥远摩挲着藏在掌心的梅子。梅子青涩的绒毛随着带了空调房间温度的水，融化在手心掌纹的褶皱间。</p><p>不能吃，也不会落地去孕育别的生命。</p><p>没有结果，也没有未来。</p><p>车开出下一个山口，高架桥的世界降临。史弥远的夏天就这么结束了。</p><p> </p><p>（第三章，终）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>